List of DVD releases
The following is a series of lists detailing all commercial DVD releases of Mystery Science Theater 3000 and related spin-off productions. MST3K Home video rights for MST3K originally were held by Rhino Entertainment and they began releasing episodes on VHS in 1996. In 2000, they began releasing DVDs of individual episodes. In late 2002, they began the "collection" format, releasing four episodes (or specials) together. When rights shifted to Shout! Factory in 2008, Shout! continued to release four episode sets. In 2011, Shout! began re-releasing single episode DVDs of material previously released by Rhino, but now out of print. In addition to the TV episodes released by Rhino and Shout!, Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie has also been released on DVD by various companies. Finally, Best Brains, Inc. re-released some of their self-produced video compilations on DVD. Rhino single episode releases The first Rhino DVDs were single disc releases of material previously available on VHS. When releases resumed after a break, it was with four-disc sets. One final single-disc release came out in 2008. The Giant Gila Monster was released to make the episode available to those who had purchased the original, withdrawn version of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection, Volume 10, which had featured Godzilla vs. Megalon. All Rhino singles are out of print. EegahDVD.jpg|''Eegah'' Rhino Single BrainThatWouldn't Die.jpg|''The Brain That Wouldn't Die'' Rhino Single WildBatwomanDVD.jpg|''The Wild World of Batwoman'' Rhino Single Beginningdvd.jpg|''Beginning of the End'' Rhino Single ManosRhinoSingle.jpg|''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' Rhino Single mitchellrhino.jpg|''Mitchell'' Rhino Single IAccuseMyParentsDVD.jpg|''I Accuse My Parents'' Rhino Single RedZoneDVD.JPG|''Red Zone Cuba'' Rhino Single TheCrawlingHand.jpg|''The Crawling Hand'' Rhino Single HellCatsRhino.jpg|''The Hellcats'' Rhino Single Rhino collections Rhino began releasing collections in 2002, continuing to release episodes previously available on VHS. Some early sets were filled out with compilations of shorts, which had also been available on VHS. Episodes were not generally collected together in any kind of theme and were often not even arranged in episode order. One set, Volume 10, was recalled because Rhino did not actually have the rights to one of the included titles, Godzilla vs. Megalon. It was replaced by Volume 10.2, which featured The Giant Gila Monster in place of the deleted episode. All Rhino sets are out of print, although Volumes 1 & 2 have been re-issued by Shout! (see below) MST3KVol1Rhino.jpg|MST3K Vol. 1 (Rhino Edition) mst3kvol2Rhino.jpg|Volume 2 (Rhino Edition) Vol3Rhino.jpg|Volume 3 (Rhino Edition) Vol4Rhino.jpg|Volume 4 Vol5.jpg|Volume 5 Vol 6 DVD.jpg|Volume 6 Vol7.jpg|Volume 7 Vol8.jpg|Volume 8 Volume_9.jpg|Volume 9 Volume10.jpg|Volume 10 Vol10.2.jpg|Volume 10.2 (with Godzilla removed) Volume11.jpg|Volume 11 Volume12.jpg|Volume 12 Shout! Factory collections The sets from Shout! Factory picked up where Rhino had left off with mostly four-disc collections. After the "Anniversary Edition", the numbering continued from Rhino's (with the Anniversary Edition being the 13th volume), though they switched to Roman numerals. All Shout! Factory sets are in print, with the exception of "MST3K vs. Gamera". Shout! Factory collection re-releases Shout! Factory announced in June of 2015 that they would release a box set that serves as a re-release of the first Rhino box set. This was followed by the announcement in January of 2016 of a re-release of the second set. These re-issues contain new extras, but not the mini-posters that are a staple of Shout! Factory's regular box sets, nor the un-riffed versions found in some of the Rhino originals. Mst3kvol1Shout.jpg|'Volume 1 Shout Factory Edition' Mst3k-volume-II-two-dvd-shout-factory-530x749.jpg|'Volume 2 Shout Factory Edition' Vol3Shout.jpg|'Volume 3 Shout Factory Edition' Shout! Factory single episode releases All Shout! Factory singles feature episodes that were previously available on DVD. Unlike Rhino's single-disc releases, most Shout! Factory singles are "manufacture-on-demand" titles. Only the two-disc Special Edition of Manos: The Hands of Fate and the single-disc Zombie Nightmare are standard commercial releases. BeginningofEndShoutFactory.jpg|''Beginning of the End'' Shout Single IncrediblyStrangeCreaturesDVD.jpg|''The Incredibly Strange Creatures...'' Shout Single GunslingerShoutFactory.jpg|''Gunslinger'' Shout Single HamletShout.jpg|''Hamlet'' Shout Single RedZoneCubaShout.jpg|''Red Zone Cuba'' Shout Single TheUnearthly.jpg|''The Unearthly'' Shout Single ManosShoutFactory.jpg|''Manos: The Hands of Fate'' Shout Single TheAtomicBrainDVD.jpg|''The Atomic Brain'' Shout Single touchofsatanDVD.jpg|''The Touch of Satan'' Shout Single BatwomanShout.jpg|''The Wild World of Batwoman'' Shout Single GirlGoldBoots.jpg|''Girl in Gold Boots'' Shout Single Shout! Factory bonus disc releases On occasion, Shout! has offered bonus discs with the purchase of a particular MST3K set directly from Shout! Factory's web site. Each of these bonus discs come in separate packaging from the set with which they were released. MST3K_SerialVarietyPack.jpg|'Serial Variety Pack' SummerBlockbuster.jpg|'MST3K Summer Blockbuster Review' MST3K: The Movie releases * Image Entertainment - May 27, 1998 * Universal (Region 2, Germany) - March 15, 2007 * Universal - May 6, 2008 * Shout! Factory - September 3, 2013 in a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack "Collector's Edition" MST3KMovie1998.jpg|'MST3K: The Movie (1998 Universal DVD)' MST3KthemovieDVD.jpg|'MST3K: The Movie (Universal 2008 DVD)' ShoutFactoryMOvie.jpg|'MST3K: The Movie (2013 Shout Factory Blu Ray)' Best Brains releases *''Play MSTie for Me'' - Triple Decker DVD (contains all three original VHS volumes of "Play MSTie for Me") *''Tom Servo's Favorite Host Segments Vol. I'' with bonus feature, Poopie! Mike Nelson commentaries In 2004, Michael J. Nelson began working with Legend Films, releasing various public domain films newly colorized and featuring a "MST3K-like" commentary by Mike. *''Reefer Madness'' - April 20, 2004 *''Night of the Living Dead'' - September 7, 2004 *''Carnival of Souls'' - March 29, 2005 *''House on Haunted Hill'' - September 6, 2005, repackaged alongside the film The Last Man on Earth (which has no Mike commentary) as The Vincent Price Double Feature, January 25, 2011 *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' - June 27, 2006 *''The Little Shop of Horrors'' - June 27, 2006 RiffTrax In 2005, Mike Nelson and Legend launched RiffTrax, an online service where Mike (and, eventually guests) would riff various films, releasing only an .mp3 of the riff, thereby circumventing the need to license the films or limit themselves to public domain features. In 2009, DVDs of various public domain films (some already released with a "Mike solo" riff) and collections of shorts were released by Legend. Also in that year, RiffTrax began a series of live theatrical broadcasts, which were later released on DVD. The final category is "Christmas with Rifftrax", which features either a set of shorts or a feature and shorts, along with "host segments" with Mike, Bill and Kevin. All Rifftrax DVDs are in print, with the exception of The Crater Lake Monster. Shorts collections *''The Best of Rifftrax Shorts, Vol. 1, June 16, 2009 *The Best of Rifftrax Shorts, Vol. 2, June 16, 2009 *Shorts-Tacular Shorts-Straveganza, January 26, 2010 *Wide World of Shorts, January 26, 2010 *Shorts-A-Poppin, September 14, 2010 *Rifftrax Plays with Their Shorts, September 14, 2010 *Order in the Shorts, January 25, 2011 *Shortstoberfest, January 25, 2011 *Shorts to-Go, July 19, 2011 *Olde Tyme Shorts Roundup, July 19, 2011 *Hand-Crafted Artisanal Shorts, March 27, 2012 *Shorts to Astonish!, December 5, 2012 *May the Shorts Be with You, October 21, 2013 *Shorts Assemble!, June 23, 2015 Feature films *Carnival of Souls, June 16, 2009 *House on Haunted Hill, June 16, 2009 *The Little Shop of Horrors, June 16, 2009 *Missile to the Moon, June 16, 2009 *Night of the Living Dead, June 16, 2009 *Plan 9 from Outer Space, June 16, 2009 *Reefer Madness, June 16, 2009 *Swing Parade, June 16, 2009 *Planet of Dinosaurs, January 26, 2010 *Voodoo Man, January 26, 2010 *Maniac'' November 30, 2010 *''Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny, March 8, 2011 *The Crater Lake Monster'' March 6, 2012 *''The Galaxy Invader, March 6, 2012 *Ghosthouse, November 15, 2013 *The Guy from Harlem, April 15, 2014 RiffTrax Live! *Plan 9 from Outer Space, January 25, 2010 *Christmas Shorts-Straveganza, September 14, 2010 *House on Haunted Hill, May 17, 2011 *Reefer Madness, May 17, 2011 *Jack the Giant Killer, May 1, 2012 *Manos: The Hands of Fate, May 6, 2014 *Birdemic, November 11, 2014 *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, November 25, 2015 *Santa Claus, November 25, 2015 Christmas with Rifftrax *Magic Christmas Tree, May 1, 2012 *Santa's Village of Madness, November 25, 2013 Combo packs *Double Feature: The Best of Rifftrax Shorts, Vol. 1 / Night of the Living Dead, March 2, 2010 Other releases *The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant, November 24, 2015 (release from Kino w/optional Rifftrax) The Film Crew In 2005, Mike Nelson, Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy formed The Film Crew, recording four episodes for Rhino. Legal wrangling with Jim Mallon led to a delay and a change of distributor, to Shout! Factory. The episodes finally saw DVD release in 2007. *Hollywood After Dark, July 10, 2007 *Killers from Space, August 7, 2007 *The Wild Women of Wongo, September 11, 2007 *The Giant of Marathon, October 9, 2007 Cinematic Titanic In 2007, MST3K creator Joel Hodgson announced his new project, Cinematic Titanic, where he and his fellow riffers would riff on bad movies in much the style as on MST3K, including a silhouette of the riffers superimposed on the film's image. Throughout 2008 and 2009, seven studio recorded episodes were released. Since then, five additional DVDs have been released, featuring recordings of Cinematic Titanic's live performances. All Cinematic Titanic titles are now out of print, although copies of ''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians are still available from Amazon. Studio episodes #''The Oozing Skull, January 9, 2008 #The Doomsday Machine, June 19, 2008 #The Wasp Woman, August 7, 2008 #Legacy of Blood, October 9, 2008 #Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, November 20, 2008 #Frankenstein's Castle of Freaks, January 8, 2009 #Blood of the Vampires, March 19, 2009 Live DVDs *East Meets Watts, December 16, 2009 *The Alien Factor, February 23, 2010 *Danger on Tiki Island, June 16, 2010 *War of the Insects, December 2, 2011 *Rattlers, July 17, 2012 Other releases Star Wait ''Star Wait is a documentary fan film that covers a group of Star Wars fans waiting in line to see Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. It was released on DVD in 2005 to coincide with the DVD release of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. The extras include commentaries on the various chapters of the documentary. Two segments are riffed by Joel Hodgson, Trace Beaulieu and Josh Weinstein, the first time they riffed together since Season 1 of MST3K. Three Stooges Beginning in 2004, Legend Films released a series of DVDs featuring Three Stooges material in the public domain. Three of these releases have connections to MST3K. *''The Three Stooges in Color, April 26, 2005 **"Comedy Wraparounds by The Film Crew (Mike Nelson and the cast of Mystery Science Theater 3000)" *The Three Stooges - Greatest Routines, March 27, 2007. **"Hosted by Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy of Mystery Science Theater and Rifftrax.com" *The Three Stooges in Swing Parade, March 27, 2007 **"Contains bonus commentary by Mike Nelson of Rifftrax" *The Three Stooges Triple Whammy, March 27, 2007 **''Greatest Routines alongside the Three Stooges "Extreme Rarities" and "Live and Hilarious" discs (which do not feature Mike or Kevin) See also * List of Episodes Released * List of VHS releases * List of Blu-ray releases * List of Laserdisc releases Category:MST3K Category:Browse